


Not Valentine's Day

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Solangelo [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: I love my two gay sons, M/M, and here we are, anyways enjoy this super short thing, hapy pride month yall, i literally just found this from probably like MONTHS ago, so i wrote the last two sentences, the things you discover while going through all your fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Will surprises Nico a week before Valentine's Day.





	Not Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this AT ALL. It's probably from months to maybe even a year or so ago. I genuinely do not remember. But I found it while going through my folder with all my fics in it and I noticed it was unfinished and being the lazy piece of shit that I am, I wrote the last two sentences and was like "wow good job Caroline you wrote a story today."  
> idk okay but it's short and sweet and it's something so yeah.

There were times when Nico thought that he couldn’t possibly love his significant annoyance any more than he already does, but then Will would do something like give him a flower or pack his lunch or something, and Nico feels so vulnerable and the amount of affection he feels for Will hits him in the face like a ton of bricks.  
Right now was one of those wonderful times.  
Nico opened the door to Cabin Thirteen to find Will standing on the front porch with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.  
“Dude, it’s not Valentine’s Day.”  
“I show up to your home and offer you gifts and this is how I’m thanked?” Will responded, pretending to be offended. Nico rolled his eyes and opened the door more to let Will in. Will placed the flowers in a vase as Nico closed the door.  
“Seriously, Solace, what’s the occasion?” Nico asked, turning around and crossing his arms. “Valentine’s Day is next week, you doofus.”  
“What, I can’t surprise my little Ghost King with some goodies I got on sale at the Camp Store?” Will smiled as he hugged Nico. “Besides, I just felt like surprising you with stuff.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I love you.”  
The words caught Nico off-guard. Nico pulled away from the hug and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“Look, Nico, if you don’t feel ready to say it back, it’s—”  
Nico cupped the sides of Will’s face and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him. Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and picked him up. When Will put Nico down and the two demigods looked at each other, they couldn’t stop the smiles from spreading across their faces.  
“I love you too, you doofus,” Nico replied.  
Will laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Nico had ever heard.


End file.
